


1-900-SOLDIER

by GuiltyRed



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack makes a new friend. Points for figuring out who and pinpointing what gives it away.  ~_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-900-SOLDIER

**Word count: **1287**  
Prompt:** Insanejournal's "areyougame" - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Zack/Anyone: Phone sex - _Just because_

  


A cold beer, a door with a lock on it, and a few precious hours to himself: what more did an aspiring young SOLDIER need?

Zack finished shrugging out of his uniform, the woven sweater-like flak shirt peeling off in a damp wad to be unceremoniously dumped on the floor. He’d clean up his gear later; it had been one hell of a long day. Gritting his teeth at the noise, he pushed the window open to let in the night breeze even as he told himself it was for cooling and not because of the smell. He kicked off his boots, careful not to knock mud onto the shirt, and set them beneath the chair that currently kept his harness out from underfoot.

Flopping onto his cot, Zack took a solid swig of his drink. He paused to salute vaguely with it in memory of the ability of a 2nd class or higher to really tie one on anymore. Since he was determined to make something of himself here, he felt it was only a matter of time until these precious moments would be lost to him, so he set about enjoying this evening to the best of his ability.

Of course, getting drunk with only a couple of beers was unlikely in the first place, and even trying alone just seemed wrong. Zack sighed and reached for his phone, though he wasn’t really sure who he wanted to call.

Then he remembered a number he’d been meaning to try. Sure it was one of those sex lines, but hey, this was Midgar! Not looking at the phone, he let his thumbs dial with swift confidence, then settled back to await an answer.

“Hello?” The voice sounded rich and warm, a husky contralto some might call it.

“Hey,” Zack said, grinning at his own audacity. He had no idea how these things were supposed to go, but he was damn sure going to give it his best. “I heard this was the number to call for a little fun.”

“I’m all about fun,” the voice replied. “What do you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you tell me?”

“Hmmm…okay.” There was a sound of someone shifting in their seat, a distant rustle of cloth. “What do you look like?”

“Well, I’m kinda tall,” Zack started, a little uncertain but still enthusiastic. “You could say I’m athletic. Black hair, you know that spiky SOLDIER style that’s popular? Yeah, like that.”

“Oh, are _you_ a SOLDIER?” The voice sounded surprised, but not alarmed.

Though he was talking on the phone, Zack shrugged at the question. “Third class,” he replied casually. “But I’m gonna make it to first!”

Coy now, almost playful: “What’s your name, SOLDIER?”

“It’s Zack. What’s yours?”

“Nuh-uh, that’s not how this goes,” the voice replied in a near-purr. “So tell me, Zack, why did you call tonight? Got some leave time, thought you’d find some fun?”

“Yeah, basically,” Zack said with a laugh. “Are you fun?”

“You tell me. I like SOLDIER uniforms. I like taking them off. Are you wearing yours, Zack?”

Eyeing the forlorn bundle of dirty laundry on the floor, Zack cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, I’m wearing it.”

“Not for long. I’ll just unbuckle those straps and take that leather right off…mmmm, I love the smell of leather, it’s like sex…”

Zack mouthed the words “oh my god,” thankful that he couldn’t be seen over the cell phone.

“And that cable-knit just holds on to a man’s scent… I take your shirt and bury my face in it, breathing you in…”

Zack tried to imagine what his chat partner might look like. He envisioned a dark-haired beauty with long legs and amazing boobs, and a wicked, wicked mouth. “Hey, you want, I’ll autograph it and you can keep it,” he murmured, “something to remind you of me.”

“I may take you up on that, SOLDIER Zack,” the voice replied, sounding ever more husky. “Kick off your boots.”

“Already done,” Zack said, excitement growing as the list of clothing he could remove grew ever shorter.

“Mmmm, those pants…you all look so damn fine in those pants,” the voice crooned. “Do you fill yours out, Zack?” Not waiting for an answer, the voice continued, “I’ll bet you do. I’ll bet you’ve got long, strong legs and a nice, big package. I’ll bet, if I ran my hands up your legs, you’d be solid as a rock…”

Zack gasped softly, the suggestive image hitting home in his brain. The hand that wasn’t busy holding the phone reached down to undo his trousers.

“You’re standing, and I’m kneeling in front of you,” the voice whispered. “I’m kneeling, and I reach out to touch your legs, my hands sliding up over the muscles of your thighs…”

Zack licked his lips and let his imagination run wild. He could see this woman, on her knees, red lipstick – oh yes, red! – bright upon her willing mouth… “Oh yeah…”

“I rub your cock through your pants, SOLDIER Zack. Do you feel me? Is it good?”

Eyes shut, Zack finished fumbling himself free of his pants and started stroking. “Aw, yeah!”

“I’ll undo the fly, reach in…_there_ you are…”

Zack groaned softly.

“Mmm, you _do_ fill out those pants! I hold your cock between my hands, admiring it…I think I need to kiss it…”

Breathing fast and caught in his fantasy, Zack could only gasp; his cock twitched in anticipation.

“Oooh, it’s so big…I don’t know how far in my mouth it’ll go, but I’m going to try…sucking it in like a big piece of candy…”

Zack hadn’t experienced enough blow jobs to be particularly choosy about technique, but he _had_ experienced enough to know that this would feel fantastic. “Oh, gods, yeah! Do it, baby, suck it!”

“I’ll lick it like a lollipop, tongue swirling around the head, nice and wet and slow…”

Zack paused to spit in his hand, then glide it over the head of his cock, squeezing just right. He thrust up into his hand, precum adding to the slickness of the ride.

“…and then I’ll take as much of it as I can, swallowing your big, hard cock down my throat until you come…”

Zack gave a short strangled cry as he shot off, the thick white making a merry mess of his trousers. He stroked just so, deliberately yet gently, milking his cock for all it was worth.

“Oooh, yeah, that’s it,” the voice murmured, “squeeze it…”

Reflexively, Zack squeezed, making himself moan.

“Milk it…come on, you’re not done yet, SOLDIER…”

A final spurt, and Zack went boneless on the cot.

“Damn, that was something.”

The voice reminded Zack that he was on the phone. “Yeah, doll, that _was_ something. Hey, if I call again, can I ask for you?”

“What do you mean? This is my phone, there’s no one else here.”

Zack frowned. The last few comments replayed themselves in his mind. He frowned harder, then glared at the window. “Wait a minute…are you _watching_ me?”

The voice sounded smug and a little rougher than before. “I see everything, SOLDIER Zack. I know everything about _you_.”

Zack stared out at the blank night sky, wondering if someone could actually see him inside his room. “Who the hell _is_ this?”

The voice laughed. “_You_ called _me_, remember?”

Zack swallowed a lump in his throat. “Is this 900-555-7363?”

“Oh, someone must have dialed on a small keypad with his eyes shut!” The owner of the voice let out a laugh, more of a low tenor than a contralto. “Keep me on speed-dial, SOLDIER Zack. I’ve got _your_ number now, we may as well be friends.”

 


End file.
